The Prophecy
by popularcypher
Summary: Sequel to Unwanted. Please read Unwanted before reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Fan Fiction

The Prophecy

Chapter 1: Settling In

AN*Here is the first installment to my sequel to Unwanted. It's just the start to a crazy roller coaster so bear with me everyone!*AN

Charlie had been at the Denali home for a month and had barely left his room. He was very pleased with them even though they were vampires.

Barbara had been spending time with him everyday and today he was ready to take a serious step forward.

He planned to speak with Barbara while on the walk today since it was his first day out.

As he was carefully dressing Charlie looked in the mirror and sighed in disappointment. Barbara was a classy, beautiful, and sophisticated woman and Charlie was just... Charlie.

He was dressed in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a simple black long sleeve shirt that he rolled up his forearm. Charlie ran his hands through his wet hair and tapped his black boots anxiously.

Barbara walked in and his breath caught in his throat. She looked beautiful. Her hair was elegantly held up by a jeweled pin leaving some of it to cascade over her right shoulder. She wore tight fitting jeans and white calf length boots. Her top was a white long sleeve sweater that was off her shoulders exposing her smooth pale skin.

"You look beautiful." Charlie muttered and instantly coughed it away feeling like a fool. Shaking his head he picked up his coat and walked to the door. "Are you ready for our walk?" He asked as he pulled the door open for her.

Barbara smiled and walked out first followed closely by Charlie.

As they walked down the stairs they saw Carmen walking to them and stopped.

"This is for you, Charlie." She said handing him a thermos.

Charlie opened it smelling the strong aroma of coffee. He smiled politely and said his thanks before walking to the door of the house.

Barbara and Charlie walked into the woods and as the cabin disappeared behind them Charlie felt the urge to take Barbara's hand but didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"So, how was your morning? Did you rest well?" Barbara asked breaking Charlie's train of thought.

"Um, yes. Yes, I did. How about you?" Barbara raised her eyebrow in confusion.

Charlie's eyes widened at his mistake in the question. "I mean, how was your night? Anything interesting happen?"

"No, not really. Just the same old things. I caught up on some reading though and listened to a few records." Barbara spoke as she continued to walk through the snow effortlessly. Though she was not moving at a fast lace she could see the struggle Charlie was having and assumed she was going too fast and instantly slowed not wanting him to strain himself.

"Oh, that's nice. So..." Charlie put his hands in his front jean pockets.

"So..." Barbara repeated. "How are you feeling being outside for the first time since the incident?"

Charlie chuckled, "I actually feel much better not being in that room all day. I missed the outdoors."

Barbara smiled, "Charlie, I know this can't be easy for you but you are doing a wonderful job with it all and I wondered if, perhaps, you have given Bella's offer any further thought?"

Charlie sighed and hung his head stopping to lean against one of the trees. "I just don't know. I mean, I want to but I'm just not sure if it's for the best. What if I change and I lose what I have?"

"Charlie, you could only gain from this. Besides Bella loves you and would never want to see you hurt again." Barbara walked to Charlie and grabbed hold of his hands. "You mean so much, and for her to lose you would be devastating."

Barbara sighed and held back a sob as she pulled away from Charlie. She couldn't push him like that. It was his decision and if he didn't want to change then it was her job as his mate to protect him and respect his wishes no matter what.

"I would be willing to change if I knew that everyone would accept me." Charlie said looking at Barbara as she looked down at the tracks they made in the snow on the way there.

Barbara turned and flitted to Charlie and kissed him sweetly on the mouth. Realizing what she had done she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I'm so sorry. That was terribly rude of me. I shouldn't have just assumed-"

Charlie pulled her close and kissed her once again with more passion than the first. Pulling away he pushed some loose hairs behind her ear, "I'm glad you did."

Barbara smiled lovingly and kissed him once more. As they stayed in each other's arms they enjoyed the comfort.

Charlie's stomach growled and they both let out a laugh as they began to head back to the cabin, "Now, I understand how Bella felt.

Barbara giggled, "It's alright. What would you like to eat for lunch?"

Charlie thought about it and decided to laugh and nip at her neck making her have a fig of giggles.

Irina giggled as Bella kissed down her body. They were still in bed from the night before. Kate and Tanya had gone shopping with Alice and Esme for the weekend.

They had spent the last month enjoying the bliss of their new relationship with each other. Bella was beginning to feel overcome with the love she shared for them all. There wasn't a moment when she wanted to be away from them. Even having two of her mates away for a weekend was taking a toll on her.

She was incredibly thankful to have Irina with her but she still missed her mates.

During the last month they had been pushing her limits and her powers to see how far she could go. So far she hadn't found something she couldn't do. Eleazar had even pulled out an old registry of vampires and their abilities and how they worked. She possessed them all.

The first few nights that she exhausted her power she had to be soothed by her mates. Their venom always kept her going. Bella had refused to take from any other vampire. It just felt wrong to do when it wasn't one of her mates.

Irina kissed Bella passionately and rolled on top of her. She ground into Bella's length as she ran her hands up her body and into her hair.

Bella sat up and kissed her chest, licking until she reached her nipples sucking and nibbling each one.

Irina felt a wave of dizziness shoot through her and she leaned against Bella's body suddenly.

Bella held her and laid her down in concern. "Are you alright? What's wrong, angel?"

Irina closed her eyes and smiled at the name. Bella had become accustomed to giving them each pet names.

"I'm alright, just a bit dizzy." Irina groaned as she held her head.

In all honestly she hadn't been feeling well but didn't want to make a fuss over it. It was part of the reason she didn't go shopping with her sisters.

Bella frowned and pulled the blanket over them both. "When did this start?"

Irina sighed, "Not long ago, I promise. I just didn't want to make a fuss because everything has been so hectic. Besides, it's just a little dizziness. I spoke to Eleazar and he thinks-"

Bella growled and moved from the bed throwing her clothes on and flitting to the living room where Eleazar sat reading a book with classical music playing in his headphones.

"You knew my mate was unwell and didn't tell me!" Bella pulled Eleazar up and pinned him to the wall beside the fireplace.

Irina flitted down the stairs with only the silk blanket from Bella's bed as a cover for her body.

Irina placed a hand on Bella's shoulder and left the other to hold the cover around her. "My love, I didn't want to worry you but it's not his fault. I just thought it would be better if I spoke with Eleazar first in case it was nothing."

"It's not nothing to me. You are my life, my mate, my angel." Bella dropped Eleazar and pulled Irina close. "I should be told these things so I can care for you."

Irina kissed Bella lovingly and ran her tongue on her lower lip making Bella moan.

Irina pulled away and looked to Eleazar who had fixed his hair.

"I'm sorry, Eleazar. I just had a minor dizzy spell and Bella was worried."

Eleazar cleared his throat, "I understand if it was my mate I would have probably responded the same. However, we should discuss this hit more with less violence." He chuckled.

"Of course, Eleazar. Forgive me. I wasn't thinking clearly." Bella hung her head.

Eleazar placed his hand on Bella's shoulder and led them both to the seat across from him. Putting his book to the side he pulled a file from the coffee table and opened it before handing it to Bella.

"These are all the notes I have taken regrading Irina's condition. Now, at first I thought it was linked I your abilities but reviewing it further I used the prophecy as a base. It appears that a lot of the symptoms that Irina is going through are connected to her body preparing itself for a child."

"What?" Irina said standing up immediately and looking at him intently. "You never spoke to me about this."

"I only recently came across it while speaking to Jasper and Carlisle."

Bella growled and Eleazar instantly explained. "I did not tell them who it was. I simply approached them out of curiosity to study the prophecy further. They know nothing of what is going on with your mates."

Bella stood and raised her eyebrows. "Mates? You mean that this is happening to Kate and Tanya too."

"No, only Irina...and Kate." Eleazar said reluctantly.

"Kate?" Bella whispered.

They suddenly heard the garage door open and a car pull in. The laughter reached the living room as the girls came through the door.

Bella instantly flitted to Kate and pulled her close. Seeing the confusion on her far Irina sighed, "She knows we haven't been feeling well."

Tanya looked between both her sisters, "You haven't been feeling well either?"

Bella pulled her head away from Kate and looked at Tanya. "You too?"

Tanya nodded her head and moved to stand by Irina who held onto the couch as a dizzy spell took hold of her again.

Bella pulled Kate with her as she went to stand with Tanya and Irina. Lifting Irina up she carried her to the room followed by Tanya and Kate.

Irina was laid on the bed and her sisters closed the door. Bella stood beside the bed looking at them all. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

Kate moved forward and pulled Bella into a heated kiss. Tanya moved to Bella's back and purred into her ear. "We didn't want to worry you, my love."

"My sweet, we didn't even know what was going on." Kate said lovingly.

Bella led them onto the bed and leaned over their bodies kissing them both passionately. Her hands ran over them as she pulled at their clothes.

Once they were naked they pulled Bella between them and removed her clothes as they ran kisses over her.

Kate moaned as Bella nibbled at her neck. She could feel Bella's throbbing member and pushed her down to the bed straddling her quickly. Dropping her hips she moaned and gasped as she was suddenly impaled onto Bella.

Tanya held onto Kate's hips as she guided her body up and down Bella's length. Bella threw her head back and ran her hands over Tanya's and Kate's bodies. Irina bent down and kissed Bella as she continued to enjoy her sisters. Guiding her hips Bella pulled Irina's core onto her waiting mouth. Irina gasped as she felt Bella run her tongue over her clit.

Leaning back into Kate, Irina moaned as she felt Bella's tongue enter her. Kate moaned loudly and moved her hand around Irina to pinch her nipples sending a wave of pleasure through all of their bodies.

Tanya moaned as she watched her sisters and Bella bring each other to a climax. Kate and Irina moved from on top of Bella and rested at the top of the bed. Tanya crawled on top of Bella and kissed her deeply. Bella moaned and flipped them over. She brought Tanya's legs up to her shoulders and slid inside of her. She was already hard and knew she was ready to take Tanya.

Tanya moaned loudly as she felt Bella hit deep inside of her. Tanya moved her legs down around Bella's waist and sat up in her lap. She moved her hips up and down making Bella claw at her back. Tanya swept her hair away from her neck and pulled Bella's mouth to it. Sinking her teeth in Bella moaned at the sweet honey taste. They all gasped as Bella began to thrust up into Tanya as she continued to drink. She was soon ready to release into Tanya but put her hand in between their bodies to play with Tanya's clit.

Tanya threw her head back and screamed as she came undone. Bella pulled away from Tanya's neck and laid her down as she continued to thrust hard into her. She soon followed Tanya with her own orgasm and moaned as she felt Tanya's walls tighten again signaling another orgasm.

Bella pulled out slowly and kissed them all passionately before standing up from the bed. "Now, get some rest. I want you all to relax while I go speak with my father. Barbara just returned with him from their walk."

They each nodded and laid on the bed to discuss how they have been feeling. Bella put her clothes on in vampire speed and flitted to the living room where she saw Barbara and her father sitting closely on the couch. "Hey, dad."

"Hey Bells."

"Barbara can you give us a moment?"

"Of course I should go check on the girls." Barbara stood up and Charlie stood with her. He leaned into her and gave her a chaste kiss before she flitted up the stairs.

"I can see things between you and Barbara are going well."

Charlie chuckled and sat back down. "Yeah, she's a wonderful woman."

"Have you given anymore thought to our conversation?"

"I have." Charlie sighed. "I want to be changed."

Bella was sitting on the porch as Carlisle was looking over her mates. She was a nervous wreck and even Jasper was unable to calm her. Her mates had only begun to feel worse over the last two days. Bella had to have Eleazar call Carlisle because of the sickness that was taking over Irina more than anyone at the moment.

Carlisle stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind him. "Bella."

She turned from the view over the railing that held a pink sky over acres of forest.

"She's alright." Carlisle said with confidence.

Bella sighed deeply feeling some of the worries from earlier brush off her shoulders. "So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is exactly how it should be for this stage in her pregnancy...

Carlisle continued to talk but nothing beyond the word pregnancy stuck in Bella's mind. She knew it would happen but not so soon and Bella had no idea the amount of strain this would have on Irina's body.

"She's pregnant?"

Carlisle stopped and looked to Bella with a small smile. "Yes, she is. Her development is rapid however it is the cause of her dizzy spells and nausea."

"How rapid is it? Will she be ok?"

Hearing the frantic tone of Bella's voice he placed a hand on her shoulder. "She will have the child within the next three months. We don't have a lot to go on but from what I have seen so far she will be just fine."

Bella took a deep breath and smiled thanking Carlisle quickly before flitting upstairs to see her mates.

As she opened the door she saw Kate and Tanya happily talking to Irina who was sitting on the bed. She flitted to them and pulled Irina up into a hug. She kissed her sweetly before dropping to her knees and kissing Irina's stomach. "I love you so much. I will protect you with my life, my child."

Irina smiled and pulled Bella up to give her a passionate kiss. Kate and Tanya smiled as Irina was sat back on the bed and they were pulled together into Bella's arms.

Kate kissed Bella's neck and pulled her close. Tanya sat beside Irina and held her hand.

"Congratulations, my love. We are so happy for you both." Tanya said with a sweet smile.

"Well don't just be happy for us, my dear. Soon enough you two will be pregnant too." Bella said as she smiled at Tanya sweetly.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Fan Fiction  
The Prophecy  
Chapter 2: Training

_**AN* Hey everyone I know it's been a while since I have updated and I'm sorry! Life's been crazy, finals are over now and I will definitely be spending a lot of time on my stories from here on out! Hope you all enjoy and as always please review or PM with questions or comments! *AN**_

Bella was pacing the porch as she pondered the vision she had. She called Alice about it and she was suppose to be arriving any moment.

As if on cue Alice stepped out onto the porch. "Bella? Are you alright? Jasper told me your emotions were quite erratic."

"I had a vision this morning. I just don't know what to make of it. I needed to talk to someone about it who can help me better understand it."

Alice nodded her head and sat down.

Bella walked over to her and took her hand. Using all her focus she pushed the memory into Alice's mind.

She gasped as she saw it clearly. "Bella, the volturi are coming here."

Bella sighed, "I was afraid you would say that."

Bella stood and began to pace once again. Kate stepped out onto the porch and reached out to her mate. Bella held her close and kissed her head gently.

Irina and Tanya were out hunting and she was alone with Kate. Carlisle had come by early this morning and ran a few test which told them that Kate was now pregnant as well. Her dizzy spells were still bothering her so she decided to rest at home and hunt tomorrow. She knew her mate couldn't stand being away from them all at once.

"How are you feeling baby?" Bella asked as she kissed her forehead.

Kate smiled, "Better now that I'm in your arms."

Alice stood to go back inside. "Bella, we can talk later about this. I can see that Kate needs you."

Kate smirked and Bella chuckled as she picked her up and flitted up the stairs with her.

Bella kissed her sweetly and rested her head on her stomach as they laid together on the bed.

Kate ran her hands through Bella's hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm just worried that if they come here it will put you in danger. With you and Irina pregnant I can't take that risk."

Kate pulled Bella up to her and held her face between her hands. "I love you baby. We all do but this is your destiny and we will be by your side the entire time."

Bella smiled and pulled Kate closer. She nuzzled her face into her neck and kissed her gently.

She continued to kiss down her nap until she reached her nipples over her shirt. She tweaked them in both her hands and moved up to suck on her neck.

Kate moaned and ran her hands through Bella's hair. Bella felt her senses strengthen as the door to the bedroom opened.

Irina walked into the room and smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I hate to interrupt but Bella, Tanya wants to see you downstairs."

Bella groaned and raised herself off of Kate. Kissing her one more time she moved to go to the door. Looking back at two of her mates she smiled at she left the room.

She headed down the stairs she saw Tanya leaning up against the fireplace. She smiled and moved toward her.

Wrapping her arms around her she whispered in her ear. "What's wrong, my love?"

Tanya sighed happily, "Nothing I just wanted you to myself for a moment."

"Are you upset with me?"

"Why would I be?" Tanya's brow arched as she turned in Bella's arms.

"I love you and above all else I have loved you first. Yet I haven't been able to get you pregnant." Bella sighed.

Tanya lifted her head and kissed her sweetly. Their kiss quickly became passionate. Bella lifted Tanya up and flitted them into the study.

Bella laid Tanya down on the desk after pushing everything off it. Tanya groaned as Bella began to nibble down her neck.

Bella pulled up Tanya's black skirt and pulled down her panties. She kissed the inside of Tanya's thighs.

Tanya sat up and kissed Bella sweetly as she undid Bella's zipper. Wrapping her hand around Bella's length she moaned. "Bella? Take me."

Bella kissed her passionately swallowing her moan. Bella moaned as Tanya lined her throbbing member with her core.

Once her tip was inside she took Tanya's hips and slammed inside of her.

Tanya gasped and wrapped her arms around Bella's neck. She drove into her slowly and lent their heads together as they enjoyed the passion flowing between them.

Bella leaned down and bit into Tanya's neck making her gasp and tighten around her dick. Bella moaned as she tasted her venom and drove into her slower.

"Mmm, Bella! Yes, please!" Tanya screamed as she clawed at Bella's back.

Bella lifted Tanya up as she continued to take her relentlessly. Tanya wrapped her legs around Bella's waist and moaned loudly.

Bella moaned as she felt Tanya tighten further. They screamed each other's names as they climaxed together.

Walking them in front of the fire place Bella sat them both down. Easing out of Tanya she kissed her head gently.

They watched the fire crackle as the minutes passed in silence. Tanya was the first to speak. "I love you Bella. I know you have a lot on your mind and that all of this us a lot. But I will be pregnant soon enough."

Bella smiled sweetly. "I love you more than my whole life."

There was suddenly a knock on the door and jasper swung it open without waiting for a response. Bella growled and covered up Tanya quickly.

Jasper cast his eyes to the floor and apologized. "I'm sorry Bella but Alice seems to have had a vision that is quite important and needs to speak with you immediately. Forgive me Tanya I forgot myself for a moment. I have never seen Alice so upset in all our years together."

Bella rose to her feet and fixed her clothes before flitting down the stairs. Her mates were beside Alice on the couch trying to calm her nerves. Though if Jasper couldn't do it she didn't know how they could but it seemed to be working.

Bella kneeled in front of Alice and spoke soothingly. "Alice, what was it? What did you see?"

"The Volturi are coming to kill you and your mates. It seems that a nomad who knew Edward went to them. I couldn't see very much, it was unclear. The only thing that is certain is that they will be here soon. Before the month is over." Alice spoke in a monotone.

Bella sighed and pulled Alice up to her feet. "I'm sorry, Alice. This might feel uncomfortable even painful but I need to see what you have seen."

Jasper growled and Alice spoke to him calmly. "Jas, behave. It's ok, I will be alright."

He physically relaxed. As Alice nodded her head to Bella she took in an unnecessary breath. Placing her hands on the sides of Alice's face Bella focused her energy on her vision which slowly shifted into Alice's once their minds fully connected.

The connection lasted merely a few seconds but the energy was so strong that Bella fell to her knees. She had seen the volturi's arrival. She had seen them attempt to attack her mates. Bella knew what needed to be done and would stop at nothing to do it.

Jasper swung out his arm to hit only to have it caught mid swing. He was flipped into the air and landed on his back. In the snow several feet away.

Emmett ran towards her next and she dodged his attack. Kicking out her leg she hit him in the jaw sending him barreling into the tree. Alice was still blinded beneath a tree.

Eleazar smiled with pride and began to clap as he walked toward Bella. She relaxed and dropped the focus she held on her power over Alice. Jasper and Emmett stood up and made there way to her.

Eleazar placed his hand on Bella's shoulder. "I think you're ready Bella."

Emmett chuckled, "If she's not now then she never will be."

Jasper smiled as he wrapped his arm around his mate. "They are right Bella. You are ready."

Bella smiled as she looked over at the cabin thinking of the women she loved so deeply. "I had better be but let's go again for good measure."

They all nodded their heads and got into position.

Bella walked into the cabin and saw Carmen reading on the couch. She draped her coat over the opposite end of the couch. "How are they doing this morning?"

Carmen spoke without lifting her head. "They are pregnant and full of frustration." She chuckled. "If I were you I would get up there before they come down here."

Bella smirked and flitted up the stairs as she entered the room she saw all her mates sitting around the bed.

It had been a difficult week. Since having the last vision of the volturi no one has stopped working. Bella put her mates however on lock down. They were to rest and care for their children.

Tanya sat at the edge if the bed in front of Bella and pulled her in by her shirt. Bella ran her hands through her hair and down her body making them both moan.

Carlisle had been called to exam her yesterday and it seemed that she was now pregnant as well. The fact that Bella was able to get Tanya pregnant was incredible. They had wanted to spend the night together but knew they couldn't.

Training had been difficult lately. Almost all day, everyday she was outside testing herself. Bella knew her mates were worried and only wanted her to be safe but she had to be able to protect them when the time came.

Looking into Tanya's eyes Bella smiled and pulled her up to stand. Bella pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Tanya moaned and ripped Bella's shirt off her body. As she reached to undo her pants Bella stopped her. "No, I want you to lie back."

Bella moved her onto the bed and crawled over her. She kissed her way down Tanya's body.

She looked exquisite. They all did. Each of them were wearing lingerie. Tanya had on a lace magenta baby doll that barely reached her thighs leaving the rest of her exposed. Irina wore a silk white slip that reached a few inches above the knee but the slits on each side reached just below her hips. Kate wore a black chemise with a garter belt underneath making Bella want to take her there.

Looking up at her mates she continued to work her way down Tanya's body. As she reached Tanya's core she gave a long teasing lick over her entrance.

Tanya's hips jerked and she moaned loudly. "Mmm, Bella..."

Bella licked her slowly with more passion. She moaned into her as she savored the taste of her mate on her tongue.

As she got her close to the edge she stopped. Tanya groaned loudly and was stopped when Bella kissed her lips soundly.

Moaning into the kiss Bella flipped them over so Tanya was now straddling her. She began to grind into Bella intently. She could feel her dick growing harder and harder.

Tanya pulled away and tore off Bella's pants along with her boxer briefs. Taking Bella's length in her mouth she began to lick and suck all around it.

Bella moaned and ran a hand through Tanya's hair. As she looked at Irina she pulled her up so she was straddling her face.

Seeing that Irina had on no undergarments either she ran her tongue over her center. Irina held onto the headboard as Bella drove her tongue inside of her.

Kate saw her sisters and smiled. She moved down the bed and helped Tanya lick at Bella's dick. They took turns sucking it into their mouths and with little urging Tanya moved up and sunk herself down onto Bella's thick dick.

Bella moaned loudly into Irina's center and licked with more intensity. Irina buckled as she came on top of Bella, "Oh! Bella! Yes!"

Bella held onto Irina's hips and continued to lick making her body twitch at the extreme pleasure she was feeling.

"Mmm, I think she's trying to make you cum again sister." Kate said teasingly.

Tanya held onto Irina who could barely stay upright as she continued to ride Bella. She was moaning as Bella hit her g-spot over and over again.

Bella let go of Irina's hips and she moved back to rest on her stomach against her sister. Kate then took her place and began to ride Bella's tongue with vigor. "Oh! Yes! I love your tongue Bella!"

Tanya smirked and moaned loudly, "Mmm, then you should ride her dick because it's incredible."

Kate moaned as Bella circled her clit with her tongue. She grabbed the headboard and clawed at it as her orgasm came quickly.

Tanya moaned in Irina's ear as she came at the same time as Kate. Bella's release came as Tanya's walls tightened around her.

They each laid panting as they recovered from their fun. Bella kissed them each sweetly. She placed a peck on each of their stomachs leaving Irina's for last.

Irina moaned at the contact. Her stomach had grown more than her sisters since she was the first to become pregnant.

There was a knock on the door and they heard Barbara on the other side. "Bella, your father wants to speak with you."

"I will be there shortly." Bella said as she kissed her mates one last time before getting up to get dressed.

She put on a pair of black jeans and a black long sleeve thermal from her dresser and grabbed her black work boots from the closet.

As she opened the door she saw Barbara look over at the girls and smirk. "Have fun?"

Bella chuckled, "I always have fun with my mates, you know that."

Barbara laughed and led Bella down the stairs. "How have you been with everything that has been going on?"

"As well as can be expected. My main concern is making sure that Tanya, Kate and Irina are safe."

"You know we will all take care of them. It's just you that worries me."

Bella sighed as she considered everything. Training this last week had been exhausting both mentally and physically. She had also been missing time with her mates and her urge to have them since they all became pregnant continued to grow.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to Barbara. Bella sighed, "It is a lot to take in but I honestly couldn't be happier that I have my mates. The training is getting easier. That much I do appreciate everyone helping me with. I have come to consider you all my family and I just hope that everything goes according to plan."

Barbara smiled and hugged Bella tightly. "Everything will be fine."

"So, let's go see what the old man wants." They chuckled as they walked out to the porch.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hey, dad." Bella said as she smiled at her father. "So, what's going on?"

Charlie chuckled and pulled Barbara into his side. "I know you have a lot going on right now but we wanted to tell you something."

"Ok?" Bella said with her eyebrow arched and her hands stuffs into her back pockets giving a shrug. "What's up?"

Charlie took an unneeded breath. "I have asked Barbara to marry me and we would like your blessing."

Bella smiled. "Of course you have my blessing dad. Are you kidding me?"

Bella pulled them both into a hug and laughed. Even with the chaos in their lives and the threat ahead she was happy her father had a slice of happiness in this world of pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight Fan Fiction  
The Prophecy  
Chapter 3: Starvation

Alice was squealing something about her father's wedding in the living room. Bella was beginning to get more and more frustrated about the coming arrival of the Volturi.

Her mates had begun to worry about her. It had been quite some time since she actually fed on any of them. She kept insisting that she wasn't thirsty. If she was truly honest with herself it wasn't that she was not starving but that she just didn't want to make her mates any weaker than they already were.

Irina had continued to be sick throughout the entire pregnancy and Kate was equally as stubborn and unwell.

Tanya was even beginning to feel ill and Bella felt hopeless. She knew that her mates enjoyed being able to quench her thirst but for them to do so meant that Bella had to take a lot of their strength away from them and she found the thought unacceptable.

Charlie had begun to notice his daughter's odd behavior. She was spending a lot of tie alone and what was left of it training. It had been a week since she had actually spent alone time with her mates.

Barbara was equally as worried and this disturbed him. He was never so grateful that his daughter approved of his fiancée but the fact that Barbara knew her better than he did made his jealousy spike. He was struggling with her distance even now they were planning their wedding together and she was locked up in the study while the Denali sisters were out shopping for things to prepare for the babies to be born.

Barbara and Alice were discussing the seating arrangements and the centerpieces. This wedding had taken a life of its own. It had only been a week since he told them all and they were finishing all the plans between the next two days.

Charlie knew it was all happening quickly but they wanted to be able to bed wed before the arrival of their "guests".

"Charlie? Charlie!" Alice yelled.

"Sorry, what was the question?"

Barbara laughed as Alice groaned in frustration. "Which plates would you prefer?"

Charlie sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm not sure."

Barbara brushed his cheek with her knuckles and kissed him sweetly.

"Why don't we take a break, Alice?"

Alice pouted and nodded her head walking upstairs to go and find her own mate.

Barbara turned to Charlie as he leaned against the door of the porch. "Charles, what's troubling you?"

Charlie breathed a chuckle as he instantly smiled. No one called him Charles besides her and he found it heavy with affection and meaning when she called him that.

"I'm just worried."

Barbara moved to stand behind him and wrapped her hands around his middle. "About what?" Barbara asked as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Well, everything. I'm worried about the wedding, I'm worried about the Volturi, and I'm worried about my daughter and my grandbabies." Charlie said in exasperation.

He moved and sat down on the singe couch beside the fireplace. Barbara flitted into his lap and straddled him.

She leaned down and kissed him passionately as he grabbed onto her thighs and they moaned into the kiss.

Barbara pulled away first and looked deeply into his now amber eyes. "I love you. I know you're worried. Why don't you just go have a conversation with her? Don't you think it will make things easier?"

Charlie sighed, "I don't want to burden her with my worries on top of her own."

"Charles, she is your daughter and she loves you. You are no burden to her. If anything you keep her grounded in a world that keeps ripping the ground from beneath her. Now, as your future wife i am ordering you to go up stairs and have a simple conversation with your daughter."

Charlie didn't argue as his fiancée kissed him soundly and flitted up the stairs to find Alice to no doubt finish the last pieces of this wedding.

As Charlie took a deep breath and centered himself he closed his eyes and remembered that his daughter needed him. Immortal or not she was still his little girl and he was going to help her through this.

He opened his eyes and flitted up to the study door and knocked gently knowing his daughter would here him.

"Come in." Bella said as she continued to look into the fireplace. She had heard the conversation between Barbara and Charlie and knew that he wanted to talk to her.

Charlie walked in and looked as his daughter as she had her hands stuffed into her front jean pockets.

"Hey Bells. How's it going?"

Bella shrugged, "Can't complain really."

"Bells, i know that you have been through a lot and the last thing i want is to add to your problems but-"

"Dad," Bella sighed and took a deep breath. "I know you have been worried and trust me i am freaking out myself."

"Then talk to me Bells." Charlie said as he walked slowly toward his daughter. He pulled his daughter close and hugged her tightly.

Bella sighed and cried slowly as she held onto her father. "I'm scared, Dad."

"I know, Bella, I know." Charlie whispered in her ear.

As he pulled her don to sit on the couch they talked about everything that Bella was worried about. Charlie talked about the wedding and how unbearable Alice was being.

They were sharing a laugh as Bella's face slowly became serious. "I'm scared to feed off my mates. I don't know why but i just can't bring myself to do it."

"Why?"

"What if i hurt them? What if i drain them of the energy they need to give our children?" Bella stood up and flitted to the window. Resting against it she took a deep breath. "They are so sick, i just don't want to make it worse and every time i take from them they are extremely weakened. I just can't do it."

Charlie moved to stand behind his daughter and put his hand on her shoulder. "Bella, you may not want to hurt them or weaken them but they will not allow you to starve either. I know i won't."

The floor outside the study creaked and Bella snapped her head to the doorway to see her mates looking at her.

Kate seemed angry along side Tanya who looked deeply hurt. Irina was the first to walk away holding her large stomach with venom tears in her eyes.

"Irina." Bella breathed ad flitted after her.

As Irina took her last step she slipped and Bella who was right behind her now had caught her and held her close.

"My love, please." Bella whispered in her ear.

Irina pulled away and continued to walk away to the porch.

Tanya brushed past Bella to walk after her sister and Kate was standing at the top of the stairs looking at her mate with extreme disappointment.

Kate flitted by her to tend too her sisters. "If you were so worried about our well being you shouldn't have lied to us we would have understood."

The porch door slammed with those last words echoing in Bella's ears. What was she going to do now that her mates were furious and her father had pledged to not let her carry on without a food source any longer?

==============================================

Charlie sat in the study staring into the fireplace much like his daughter was before she flitted after her mates. Barbara came in and sat beside her mate. "Charles, are you alright?"

Charlie let out a sigh and looked at his fiancée. "I'm worried about Bella. She's not feeing the way she should out of fear of hurting her mates."

Barbara moved closer to Charlie and kissed him sweetly. "I know that her feeding has decreased but can you really blame her? If it was you and I would you risk such a thing?"

"Of course not, but she is still my daughter."

Barbara took a deep breath and looked at Charlie sincerely. "What if we helped her?"

"Helped her how?"

"What if I allowed her to feed from me? Would that bother you?"

Charlie took a deep breath. His Newborn anger had not yet been completely conquered. His first instinct was to growl and be outraged by the idea but he knew it was for the best.

Charlie shook his head after a moment of thought. "No, you should do it but talk to the Denali sisters first so that no one has a problem with the idea."

Downstairs Bella was too distracted to hear what was going on in the study. She was debating whether or not to go out and speak to her mates.

Irina turned and saw her looking through the door. Bella walked out and stood nervously in front of them.

"I'm sorry." Bella said in one breath.

"Why would you do this?" Kate said as she stepped forward.

"Did you honestly not think we would understand?" Tanya said as she came up right behind Kate.

"I love you all so much." Bella said as she moved to them with her arms open. "I don't want to be the cause of any stress that you may feel. Especially with the threat of the Volturi, I mean honestly this is intense and we are going up against serious threats. What if something were to happen to you?" Bella had begun to pace moving away from them when Tanya pulled her back into them?

Tanya pulled Bella against her and kissed her passionately. Bella moaned into the kiss and lifted Tanya making her wrap her legs around Bella's waist.

Kate and Irina moaned as the intoxicating aura engulfed them and they projected their own erotic emotions into the air.

Tanya forced Bella down onto the ground as she ground her center into Bella's throbbing member.

Bella moaned as she pulled Tanya into a heated kiss. As Tanya moaned into the kiss she felt her sister behind her lift her shirt so that her breasts were dangling in front of Bella's face.

Bella pulled her right nipple in between her lips.

Kate moved Bella's pants down her hips and pulled her throbbing member out of her briefs.

Bella moaned as she felt Kate lick her cock from her balls to the tip.

Kate moaned as she sucked on Bella's growing member and then lined it up with Tanya's center.

Tanya sunk down on top of her and moaned as Bella hit her g-spot. Bella grabbed her hips and began to push up to meet her thrusts.

Bella moaned as she felt Kate lick her balls and saw Irina lean down to suckle on Tanya's clit.

Tanya was so lost in the moment that she was running her hands through her own hair. She continued to grind into Bella's hard cock moaning loudly at the feel of Irina's tongue stroking her clit.

Kate moved to sit behind Tanya and ripped open her jacket to pinch her free nipple. Tanya rested her head on Kate's shoulder as she came rather loudly on Bella's still hard member.

Bella moaned as she felt Tanya's walls tighten around her and dug her nails into her waist as she exploded deep inside her.

As Tanya lifted off Bella Irina took all of her semi erect member into her mouth. Irina moaned as she tasted her sister's juices on Bella's cock.

Bella ran her hands through Irina's hair as she lifted off of her.

They heard someone clear their throat in the house and saw Barbara smirking on the other side of the glass door.

They all straightened out their clothes as Barbara stepped out onto the porch.

"I hate to interrupt but Bella I was wondering if I could talk to the girls for a moment."

"Sure, I think we can finish this later." Bella said as she began to walk toward the house only to have Irina grab her hand.

"We aren't done with this Bella."

"I know. I love you."

She took the time to kiss them all before walking back into the house to continue her discussion with her father.

When Barbara heard the discussion with Bella's father began she turned to the girls and took a deep breath. "I know about Bella and what she has been doing."

Tanya took a deep breath. "What are we suppose to do?"

"I had a suggestion."

Kate scoffed, "And what is exactly is your suggestion?"

Barbara always knew that Kate didn't like her and now se was risking herself to help their mate. She knew it would be a lot to take in but se hoped that for the good of Bella they would listen.

"I was going to ask if i could offer myself to Bella as a source of feeding?"

"What?!" Kate yelled as she growled at Barbara.

Tanya put her hand on her sister's arm to try to tame her anger.

Irina looked to Barbara and sighed heavily. "What if she doesn't agree?"

"Are you serious?!" Kate hissed as she looked at Irina angrily. "You can't honestly be thinking about letting her give to Bella?! You know that she only takes from us and-"

"If Bella feels that it would put us at risk than she wont take from us." Tanya said as she stood between Kate and Barbara. She knew her sister well and if things got any more hostile she would rip Barbara's head off.

Irina took a deep breath and moved to stand beside Barbara. Looking t her sister intently she spoke. "Would you rather she died of starvation?! Would you rather see her struggle and not see our children birthed into the world?! Not to mention that if she doesn't have the strength she needs she won't be able to stand against the Volturi!"

Kate took a deep breath and looked at the situation the way only her sisters could make her look at it. "Fine."

Tanya held Kate close. She knew it would be hard for them but if Bella didn't feed she would die and that was something that none of them would be able to handle. "Do what you must Barbara, but Bella must understand that this is for the best."

Barbara nodded her head and continued to discuss it further with the sisters knowing that they would need all the comfort they could muster as she took on this responsibility.

==============================================

Bella laughed as her and her father discussed Alice and her many ideas fir the wedding.

As they were discussing the tuxedos and Bella's upcoming fitting in a couple days someone knocked at the door.

Charlie spoke out, "Come in."

Barbara appeared in the doorway which was slightly cracked. "Hey. I was wondering if i could talk to Bella for a moment?"

Charlie nodded his head and pulled her in for a chaste kiss before he left the room. He shut the door tightly behind him and sighed as he headed down into the living room where Alice was going over more wedding plans.

Bella looked at Barbara curiously as she walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"So, how are you feeling?"

Bella scoffed, "I hope you weren't just busy talking about my mental state with them." Bella stood as she shrugged off Barbara's hand and made her way to the window from the couch.

"Bella, they are worried about you and-"

"Well they shouldn't be!" Bella snapped and the fireplace blazed higher burning the wall above. As she breathed she calmed herself and the fire subsided to a normal state.

Barbara moved to stand behind Bella and placed her hand on her shoulders. "Bella, I understand your concern and if it was your father and I we wouldn't do anything to harm each other. However, there is an alternative. Perhaps if you were comfortable enough-"

"I'm not comfortable at all with taking from my mates!" She growled slamming her hand into the window leaving a crack running up it.

"What if you took from someone else that was close to you? Someone who could help you?" Barbara said as she moved to the fireplace away from Bella.

Bella turned her head toward Barbara looking at her curiously.

Barbara moved her hair that was draped over her shoulder to the side and took a deep breath. She could feel Bella's eyes on her.

Bella moved behind Barbara and leaned into her back.

As Barbara took a deep breath she could sense Bella's predatory nature take over and she ran her hand over Barbara's neck. "You know that I appreciate this but i can't do this to my mates."

"That's why i spoke to them while you were busy with your father."

"And what did they say?"

"That though they may not be excited about it that it was for the best of your well being."

"I can't guarantee that it won't hurt you. I have only done this to the girls." Bella said as she heard Barbara's breath hitch at her increased closeness.

"I-I understand t-that." Barbara panted as Bella nipped at her neck and sunk her teeth in slowly moaning at the unfamiliar taste.

Barbara gasped and held onto Bella's arm that had now come to wrap around her waste to support her weight.

Bella moved them back so that Barbara was sitting neatly in her lap as she sat back onto the leather couch. Barbara kept her eyes on the blazing fire in order for her mind to not be overtaken by the growing heat of her own center.

Bella could smell her excitement she could even taste it through her venom. Bella held her tighter and sunk her teeth deeper into her neck. Bella moaned as she took more of her venom within her.

As she came back to center she retracted her teeth from her cool neck and licked the remaining venom away from the wound focusing her energy to heal the bite.

Barbara took a deep breath and opened her eyes as the moment of excitement still hung in the air. She tried to stand from Bella's lap but was held in place by the arm around her waist.

She became aware of Bella's physical state when her thigh came into contact with Bella's member through her tightly fitted jeans. "Bella..." She breathed out into the air.

Bella heard her voice and became aware of who she was with. "Sorry, I'm fine now."

Bella let her go and Barbara arranged her hair back in place and kissed Bella's cheek gently. She knew she needed a moment with her thoughts and if she was honest with herself she needed a break from the high sexual tension herself. Walking out of the study she flitted out the door and deep into the woods to clear her mind of all the thoughts that seemed to be invading her.

Though they were no where near each other at the same moment in time they whispered to themselves, "What have I done?"


End file.
